This invention relates to trimmings for leather upholstery used on furniture such as sofas, chairs and the like. More specifically, the invention is directed to a method of making cords from vinyl which are suitable for decorating furniture upholstered in leather.
It is known in the furniture business to trim fabric upholstery with twisted cords manufactured from many strands of yarn. Such cords are widely used to trim the circumferences of sofa and chair cushions upholstered with fabric. They are used on throw pillows and the like.
Prior art twisted cords are not made from vinyl or leather for several reasons. First, there is a limit to how long a strip of leather can be since leather is obtain from hides which are of limited dimension. Secondly, only one side of a leather strip is useable for decorative purposes. A cord for trimming upholstery must have virtually its entire circumference visible.
Although it is known to glue strips of hide, end to end, to overcome the aforementioned limitations on length, this solution does not solve the problem of hiding the unfinished side of a leather strip. Nor does the use of vinyl, in its now offered form, circumvent the problem of a using a strip having only one side which is aesthetically suitable for use on upholstery.